


Salty Kisses

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [36]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beaches, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Love, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fill, Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel and Belle enjoy a day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> Written for a prompt on comment_fic at lj: Any, any mermaid/+any, I'll give you salty kisses

Belle laughed as she laid beside Ariel on the beach. It was hard to believe a year had passed since the redhead had left the water, deciding to be a human for her.

Deciding to give up everything she knew and loved just because she loved Belle that much. She loved her just enough and it made Belle happy because no one had loved her that much.

Certainly not Gaston and neither had the beast who had chosen to remain just that, a beast.

But Ariel, her beautiful little songstress had done it along with promising to always give her salty kisses and well Ariel had kept up the end of her bargain and here they were a year later still very much in love and happy.

"You okay?" Ariel asked as she brought Belle out of her thoughts and Belle blushed slightly.

"I'm perfectly fine babe," she smirked as she leaned over and left a light kiss on Ariel's lips. "Always fine with you by my side. Just as long as you promise me again to give me salty kisses for the rest of our life."

Ariel laughed at that before rolling her eyes playfully.

"I'll give you salty kisses for the rest of our life my darling Belle."


End file.
